


Rhetorical

by bearseokie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Got7 smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Swearing, fratboy! yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: After befriending Yugyeom, he seems to never leave you alone, but a situation at his frat house forces him to be an official guest at your dorm.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Rhetorical

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

The wind was settled for the first night in over a week, house parties lining the streets outside of the college campus as you were on a small walk, clearing your mind before you had to write a large essay due the next morning. Your feet carried you down the sidewalk, the rows of campus-bought homes designated for the school’s fraternities.

The parties blended down the street, the only specific way of knowing which one you were at was by looking at the signs above the front doors that gave the frats’ name. Music pumped so loud the ground vibrated, your entire body thumping as you walked by a few playing different genres.

“It was an accident, man!” you heard someone yell a house over from where you were walking, watching a tall guy walk past everyone down the driveway holding his face.

The hand over the bridge of his nose made him sway from his eyes half being covered as he walked, gently bumping into others as he escaped the party. Heading in your direction, you noticed the blood pouring down his face. Pulling your small bag from your back, you pulled out a travel pack of Kleenex, holding it up as he walked past. You watched him keep his eyes straight ahead, bumping into your shoulder as he walked directly past you and headed the way you came.

“Wait!” you called to him, his free hand balled in anger from whatever happened at the party.

Your mind was fuzzy trying to remember his name. He was so familiar, having seen his face at school events throughout the entire semester, you even had a class or two with him, if you were correct. He was the tall, blonde guy that always had his friends surrounding him, always had a smile on his face.

“Kim Yugyeom!” you shouted at him, making him stop and turn around to see you chasing him down.

“What?” he flared, keeping his index and thumb pinched on his nose, head tilted back.

“That won’t help, you can put your head down,” you said to him, finally catching up from his long strides. “Here, use this.”

Handing him a Kleenex, he sighed. Immediately after putting it into the cut on the bridge of his nose, it was covered in blood, much like his hands.

“Do you think I need stitches?” he asked, trying to pull another from the pack in your hands as he looked at you.

“Uh, possibly. I can walk you to the school nurse’s office, they stay open late on the weekends just in case,” you said to him, a smile on his lips as he nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Were you headed to a party?” he questioned, continuing to sway as he walked beside you.

“Here, hold on to my arm before you fall over,” you said to him, wrapping your arm around his to keep him steadied.

“Thanks.” he gleamed at you while holding his face, eyes glistening under the moonlight.

“Actually, I was just on a walk. I have a paper later, helps me focus if I walk around first.” you laughed as he nodded again. “How did that happen?”

“Never trust a bunch of frat dudes with mirrors,” he whined, shaking his head as the force of his body almost pulled both of you over.

You walked a few blocks towards campus, the school still busy from its afternoon and night classes. Streetlights lined the sidewalks as you kept Yugyeom upright, the smell of alcohol on his lips making you worried.

“You aren’t supposed to drink on campus,” you said, your own voice stunning due to the goody-two-shoes comment.

“Technically,” he chuckled, swaying against you as his index finger pointed into the air. “I’m not on campus. I was at a frat house down the street with the seniors. That’s allowed.”

Shaking your head, you laughed at his broken remark, fully aware that you taking him on campus was becoming a bad idea, but you also weren’t a medical student.

You face-palmed yourself.

“How about this,” you began. “I’ll take you back to my dorm, invite my nurse friend over to stitch up your nose, and then you can sober up enough for me to take you home.” you looked at his face, which was much higher than yours even though his entire body was currently slumped onto you as you walked, the alcohol in his system more evident.

“Deal.” he smiled, the cut on his nose starting to dry up from all of the blood.

That was how you befriended Kim Yugyeom.

The tall blonde would always find himself bouncing to your dorm on a late-night, slipping through your door to land on your bed as you attempted to sleep. Luckily, your roommate had a boyfriend, and would only come to the dorm during attendance. You would both be undisturbed as he flattened you against your twin mattress, nearly suffocating you until you finally woke up and pushed him off, usually making him land between you and the wall.

Drunk Yugyeom had decided to make your dorm his designated sobering-up place, somehow making it to you every time without being caught. He would sleep beside you for a few hours, wake up, steal your food, drink your water, throw up in your bathroom, and leave when the sun was starting to rise.

“Y/N!” a voice whined to you as you finally made it through your dorm’s door, met with Yugyeom sprawled out on the loveseat with a mouthful of blueberries.

“How the hell did you get in?” you asked him, his eyes not leaving his phones’ screen as he continued to stuff more of the berries into his mouth.

“Your roommate stopped by.”

“And where were you?” you questioned.

“Standing at your door waiting for you,” he said, nearly choking.

“You’re sober.” you laughed at him, setting down your bag as you rummaged between your books and binders trying to find your homework.

Finding the binder you needed, you set it on the counter, scanning the room to see what Yugyeom had been up to for however long he had been in your dorm. Blinking, you noticed a large, black bag was sat next to your bed, Yugyeom not commenting on it due to his face still being stuffed.

“Hey, Yug,” you asked him, his head tilting to peer at you as you stared at the bag. “What’s with the bag? Run away from home or something?”

“Funny. I got kicked out,” he said, shaking his head as he put the bowl of blueberries down on the table beside the loveseat.

“What do you mean you got kicked out? You’re in a fraternity,” you said, eyebrows together as his face seemed unbothered by the situation.

“Well, it’s not really me being kicked out.” he started. “The last party had too much junk left around and we got a bad bug problem, so the school requested we find somewhere else to stay for a few days.”

“They can do that?”

“They did do that,” he stated blankly, standing from the love-seat and walking over to you as you took a seat at the small breakfast table. “Calculus?”

“Yugyeom, where are you going to stay?” you asked, ignoring your homework as you stared between him and his bag.

“Here,” he said, a pout in his face as he took the seat next to you.

“Yugyeom, we have attendance in our dorms every night at eight. If you get spotted by security you’ll get kicked off campus,” you recalled your school’s strict rules for freshmen carefully, scared at the thought of Yugyeom being kicked out of school just from being in your dorm past curfew.

“Oh, please.” he laughed and sighed. “You’re already breaking one rule. Lying for your roommate?”

“I don’t lie for her, she comes back for attendance and then leaves the second they move to the next building,” you said, putting your forehead in your hand as you stared at him.

“Do they search the rooms during attendance?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“They open the door, so if your dumbass is sitting on my sofa chowing down on my blueberries, then they will surely notice.” your words made him nod quickly, standing back up from his seat and walking over to your bed.

He crouched down, moving his bag up towards your nightstand as he slinked under your twin bed, moving completely out of sight, except for his two, long legs poking out at the end.

“I can see your feet.” you huffed, moving over to him as he chuckled under your bed.

Kicking at his shoes, he stuck his head out from the side. “There’s so much dust under here, you’re going to kill me from an allergic reaction.”

“Yes, Yugyeom, because I’m supposed to keep the floor under my bed perfectly dusted in case you want to hide under there.” you scoffed as he pulled his long body out from under your bed, sitting on his knees as he looked up at you with an innocent face.

“I can fit, at least for a few minutes. They’ll never know I’m here.” he chuckled, hugging your waist as he put his chin against your abdomen.

“But I’ll know you’re here.”

“Then I guess we’ll both have to be quiet about it.” he laughed, biting the band of your jeans as you jumped, the contact strange from him.

“I don’t like this idea,” you stated while fluffing the dust out of his hair, sighing as another pout moved to his face.

Slowly lifting your shirt up, he pressed a kiss to your stomach, another strange contact you had never encountered with him. It wasn’t unnatural for the two of you to be close, considering you spent every other night tangled in each other as you slept, but this was new. His hands moved to your hips, holding you to him as he let your shirt fall over his head. Trailing kisses up your stomach, his mouth stopped as he reached the trim of your bra, moving his head back out as he stood in front of you.

His eyes weren’t in their normal glassy state, his breath smelling of only blueberries instead of mixes of alcohol like you were used to. He actually stood on his own two feet, staring into your eyes as he bent down to meet your height, gently putting your lips on his. The kiss was slow and light, pulling back within seconds as your eyelashes fluttered together.

“Thank you,” he said, a smile on his face. “For always taking care of me.”

You put your hands on either side of his face, pulling him into another kiss as you deepened it, a moan coming from him as his hands trailed up from your hips and under your shirt. The pads of his fingers rubbed against your skin delicately as if you were glass, his soft lips on yours as he pulled you into his embrace. Your hands slid down his face and neck, arms wrapping around him as you interlocked your fingers behind his head. His arms lifted you from the floor so he didn’t have to continue being bent over to reach you, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he held you up and turned around, pressing you against the wall between yours and your roommates night-stands.

His lips pulled from yours, staring into your eyes as he moved to kiss down your neck, a small moan leaving you as he took that as a sign to keep going, leaving a small bite above your collarbone. His kisses turning into sucks, the grip on your thighs falling as your hips became the same height as his own, pressed against you as he held you to the wall. Your arms wrapped tighter around his neck as he reconnected the kiss, hips shoved into yours as the friction made you moan into his mouth, a smirk on his lips as he swayed them into you on purpose.

“Kim Yugyeom, what the fuck are you doing to me?” you whined, his laugh making you smile into another kiss as he pursued humping against you, short whimpers coming from him as the bulge in his jeans grew.

“Apparently making you horny.” you took his pause to speak to latch your lips onto his neck, the contact making his hips thrust against you harder as he groaned against the wall.

“That was a rhetorical question,” you stated against his skin, biting a few small marks into him in return as his hips repeated the rough collision.

He pulled you from the wall as your lips kissed over the bruises and bites, planting you on your bed as he hovered over you. Sitting up from your body, he pulled his shirt over his arms, throwing it in some direction in the room as you pulled your own shirt over your head and off. He smiled at you, having seen you in your underwear once before, on “accident”.

You learned to lock the bathroom door after that happened.

He stared over you, proud of the hickeys he left on your neck and shoulders as his hands ran up and down your body. Undoing your pants and sliding them down your legs slowly, savoring your pretty thighs, he let out a sound.

“Ahh.” he sighed happily, seeing your eyebrow cock at him as his lips moved to your thighs, kissing up them as he moved near your core, making your legs buck from nervousness. “Are you alright with this?”

“Y-Yes.” you stuttered, spacing out at the thought of your friend, that you’ve slept by countless times, taking your body. The nights you attempted to subside your perverted thoughts from him being so close making you blush under his touch.

“What is it?” he asked, a huge, playful grin on his face.

“This is so weird,” you said, making him laugh as he kissed above your panties.

“Is it?” he asked, seeming distracted. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“You have?”

“I’ve had a pretty girl laying next to me for months now, of course I thought about kissing and having sex with you,” he stated, a light peck over your covered slit making you gasp. “I just didn’t want to be one of those guys. Obviously, I wasn’t going to do it drunk, either.”

“You could have,” you said, his lips turning from the grin back to a smirk. “At any time.”

He slowly peeled your panties down your legs, a wet spot stuck to your core as he pulled them off with his index finger and thumb, tossing them off to the side.

“If I had known that,” he said, studying how your hips ground against nothing from the cold air. “Then I would have done this sooner.”

His tongue glided over your slit, another loud gasp coming from you as he moved the wet muscle over your clit, your head jerking back against the mattress as your fingers tangled into his hair, pulling gently as he moaned. He let you thrust against his face, his tongue keeping a steady pace against your clit as he explored lower, moving in and out of you a few times to make you call out his name.

“Your moans are so pretty,” he said, teeth accidentally grazing your clit as he smiled against you.

Your grip on his hair got tighter, hips moving faster as his hands pushed them against your soft mattress, his moans and pants against you pressing you on further. Your entire body shook, vibrating as your orgasm hit, Yugyeom’s tongue flat against you as he let you cum all over his face.

As you raised to your elbows to see him better, a whistle echoed through your hall. Eyes almost bulging from your face, you pushed him back, grabbing your panties from across the room and pulling them on.

“Fuck!” you yelled lightly, his entertained glance watching you whip around your room, hopping into your pants while looking for your shirt. “Attendance, get under the damn bed, Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom’s smile faded into his own worried expression, falling to his knees and slipping under your bed, pulling his legs up so he would go unnoticed. You scanned your room, having it look semi-normal as you grabbed the shirt on your bed, pulling it over your torso and fixing your hair as you rushed out the door of your dorm. The line of tired college students sighed and groaned as the security guard walked up and down the hall, glancing into each room and marking a check by the student’s name, doing the same for you as your roommate stood beside you, cackling behind her hand as she tried to keep herself contained.

“His shirt is on backwards,” she said, the confused look shot from you making her snort.

“Whose?” you said, looking over your neighboring student’s outfits. “I don’t see any of the guy’s shirts on backwards.”

“No, dumbass,” she said. “Yugyeom’s shirt.”

The panicked expression on your face thinking he came out of hiding too early made her laugh, causing attention to the two of you as the hall started returning to their rooms.

“The one you’re wearing,” she said, making you look down and realize you had grabbed Yugyeom’s shirt as you rushed out. And it was on backwards.


End file.
